howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Hangar
|Source = Franchise}} The Dragon Hangar is a large building on Berk that is introduced in the second film of the franchise. History ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Ever since more and more Dragons started to make Berk their home, the village had trouble with finding room for the new residents of Berk. Hiccup, along with Gobber, came up with an idea. The tunnels that were created by the Screaming Death and its smaller brethren, were still intact underneath Berk, along with the natural caves and tunnel system. Hiccup designed a large stable, where all the trained Dragons that didn't have a rider yet could live. This way, both species had enough room. It's construction started about three years after the war with the Berserkers, as seen in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1". How to Train Your Dragon 2 One day, when Hiccup returned Berk and told Stoick about his encounter with some of Drago's men, the chief immediately ordered for all the dragons to be locked in the Dragon Hangar. Despite this, Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons managed to get out right before the doors closed. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World After Hiccup and Astrid discovered the Light Fury, they discussed the species with the other Riders inside the Hangar, while taking care of their dragons. Toothless was more active than usual and jumped around the Hangar, making Hiccup realize that his dragon is in love. Toothless watched two Deadly Nadders doing a mating ritual and attempted to copy them, while looking at his shadow on the wall. Hiccup then told Toothless that they would go find the Light Fury again, much to the latter's happiness. Design Exterior The Dragon Hangar is a large building that is attached to a large cliff. In terms of outward appearance, the building resembles a large Viking House, with several decorations in the form of flags, torches and Dragon heads. On top of the Hangar is a landing way for Dragons, which resembles a one used for airplanes. There are several entrances. Three on each side, and a smaller one near the Cliff the building is attached too. One large entrance is in the front of the building, which is the main entrance too. With the help of a large wheel underneath, the storm doors can be closed to prevent Dragons from flying out or coming in. The rear exit resembled a giant birdhouse.The Hangar is build above the Harbor. Each dragon had it's own custom stall and the torches of the cave were filled with dragon spit. Interior From the inside, the Hangar is build in several caves and tunnels. In it, there are many different stables, making it look like an underground village. Though not seen, the Dragons App mentioned there is a Dragon Wash, a Feeding Station and a special entrance for young Dragons. On several of the walls, Berk's young artists painted pictures.How to Train Your Dragon 2, "Berk's Dragon World"'' Trivia *The Dragon Hangar replaced the Dragon House. References Site Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World